moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolfhound
Russia |role = Anti-air |useguns = * 4x 12.7mm Minigun (against infantry) * "Tschmel" missiles (against vehicles, aircraft and structures) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 430 |armortype = Medium Aircraft |speed = 20 (flying) |turn = 4 |sight = 7 |cost = $1800 |time = 1:05 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Palace |groundattack = * 18 (minigun) ** 120% vs. Basic/Animal ** 100% vs. Flak and Drone ** 80% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 60 * 4 (240 total) (missiles) ** 55% vs. Light ** 50% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 45% vs. Heavy ** 30% vs. (Big) Light Structure ** 25% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure ** 10% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods |airattack = * 18 (minigun) ** 120% vs. Rocketeers, Gyrocopters and Cosmonauts ** 100% vs. Scout Ravens ** 80% vs. Norio and Uragan * 60 * 4 (240 total) (missiles) ** 55% vs. Light Aircraft ** 50% vs. Medium Aircraft ** 45% vs. Heavy Aircraft |cooldown = * 8 frames (0.53 in-game seconds) (minigun) * 70 frames (4.7 in-game seconds) (missile) |range = * 8.5 (both weapons) * 9.5 (missile vs. aircraft) * 2 (missile minimum range) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Causes damage in a radius of 2 at where the Wolfhound crashes when shot down |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = BouncyTEM }} The Wolfhound is a powerful Russian attack helicopter capable of engaging both aerial and ground targets. Official description The Wolfhound is a powerful airborne weapons platform capable of tackling the toughest of adversaries, whether on the ground or in the air. Once the Wolfhound has locked onto its quarry, the flurry of HE missiles or its high powered machine gun will be sure to rip its target apart. Though powerful, Wolfhounds are sluggish and will fall victim to anti-aircraft fire if caught up in it.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview In spite of its official designated role, the Wolfhound is one of the few units in the game that is strong versus everything (in the case of the Wolfhound, it is weak against base defenses however). Therefore it is a common strategy for Russian commanders to build squadrons of these notorious units. The Wolfhound may not kill as fast as other tier 3 Russian units, but makes up for it in flexibility. Although it is an aerial unit that is useful in nearly any situation, it is best sent in to escort slower Russian units (particularly Scud Launchers), as well as provide anti-air support to Russian armies. On the defensive, it is the prime Russian unit against enemy aircraft, especially anti-structure bombers such as Epsilon Basilisks. This is supported by the Wolfhound's slow speed compared to other helicopters, and since it cannot fire on the move, it will face difficulty chasing down faster opponents. The Wolfhound is not viable against heavy anti-aircraft defenses, which forces the Russian player to use inferior flak weaponry. Appearances Act One * The Wolfhound is introduced and becomes buildable in Idle Gossip. * In Hammer to Fall, a Wolfhound can be seen where the two Soviet Naval Shipyards are located. It must be avoided by the player by not to attack any enemy units that surrounds it but if you do, the Wolfhound will take off and keep following you until it shoot down by the three uncontrollable Guardian GIs from the starting area. However, after the Mining Facility is destroyed, the Wolfhound along with the two Terror Drones will be destroyed. On Harder difficulties, other Wolfhounds return to patrolling after going out of range. Act Two * In The Conqueror, a Wolfhound is hidden under the High Command Heart Building as an easter egg. When the High Command Heart Building is destroyed, the Wolfhound emerges from the rubble, causing the EVA to quickly tell the Proselyte to shoot it down before realising that it is not relevant to the game's plot. During the time it takes for the Wolfhound to take off, it can be mind controlled by an Epsilon Adept and used to bypass the Black Guard and kill Alexander Romanov before the player is supposed to do so. * In The Mermaid, if the player destroys Ujazdów Castle or one of the Sejm buildings, or when the timer runs out, the Soviets will send in Wolfhounds to hunt for Siegfried and Tanya, essentially ending the mission in a loss since neither of these heroes can attack air. * In Earthrise, Wolfhounds are unavailable, due to not being adapted to the low gravity and lack of atmosphere of the Moon. Assessment Trivia * The Wolfhound bears resemblances to the Ka-50/52 Russian attack helicopter. * The Wolfhound was the first unit in Mental Omega with a completely unique voiceset. * The Wolfhound emerging from the Heart Building references mission Crumble Kremlin Crumble in Red Alert 3, a Twinblade carrying the Time Machine emerges from the very same building after its destruction. See also * Vulture References zh:猎狼犬直升机 Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Self Healing